


and i will warm you like the sun

by kamunamis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Mentioned Osasuna, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: Atsumu embarrasses himself on a Tuesday afternoon
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	and i will warm you like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love atsuhina ,,, a lot,,, i love you stupid atsumu bitch
> 
> not beta read bc i was too impatient oops ✨

Atsumu embarrasses himself on a Tuesday afternoon.

He’s ordering his morning coffee at this Starbucks knock-off that sells at a much cheaper price when it happens. While Atsumu is trying to save money by not going to Starbucks, he still laments for the secret menu. Sue him. He continues to go to the coffee shop anyway because the coffee is still good.

Atsumu strides into the coffee shop at his usual time and usual place, and everything is going smoothly until he accidentally spills his order. On top of that, he  _ slips.  _ He slips and falls, and curses loudly. Everyone stares at him, and it’s absolutely mortifying.

He walks home from the coffee shop, coffeeless and with stained pants. Atsumu groans as he unlocks the door to the apartment. He flops onto the creaky sofa in the living room, and tilts his head back. He can see his twin brother Osamu looking at him with disdain.

“I thought you were going to get coffee,” Osamu remarks as he’s wiping down a plate. “And what the hell happened this time?”

Atsumu groans. It’s annoying how Osamu just  _ knows  _ something happened. Though to be fair, Osamu has known Atsumu ever since they were in the womb together.

(He’s pretty sure that Osamu regrets not killing him in the womb when he had the chance.)

Osamu thinks that Atsumu is always embarrassing himself, that this particular moment does not differ from any other time that he’s done so, but this time it’s different. This time, there’s a cute boy involved.

“This is about a boy, isn’t it?” Osamu says, and Atsumu lifts his head up from the couch. He’s a little bit light-headed from tilting his head upside down, but the dull ache goes away as fast as it came.

Atsumu sighs. “Yes, this is about a boy! He’s so fucking cute, ‘Samu, and I  _ embarrassed  _ myself in front of him. He laughed when he saw me make a fool of myself.” He gets up from the couch and moves to sit on the barstool near the island, facing Osamu. “Hey, would you support me if I go live in the woods? Be one with the trees and all that? Ignore society and become a free-spirit nomad?”

“Oh, yay, finally, I won’t have to share an apartment with your disgusting ass,” Osamu deadpans.

Atsumu scoffs. “Rude, ‘Samu, rude!”

Osamu rolls his eyes. He’s had enough of Atsumu’s theatrics, but that doesn’t stop him from asking about the boy at the coffee shop. “So, what’s he like?”

“He’s beautiful.” Atsumu sighs dreamily and lays his head on the island counter. “He’s like human sunshine.”

“Then why don’t you ask him out already?” Osamu asks him.

Atsumu makes some sort of whine-grunt noise.  _ “Because!” _

“Because?” Osamu says, looking at him expectantly. He knows that Atsumu is just being a chicken about it, but it’s fun teasing him over crushes.

It reminds him of their time in high school, when Atsumu was relentlessly pining over Kita, only to be turned down for Aran.

(Osamu makes a mental reminder to send a message and congratulate them on their adoption.)

“Because! I’m gay!” Atsumu bangs his fist on the island counter before yelping in surprise and rubbing his hand. “He’s out of my league!”

Osamu blanches. He will never understand how people like Atsumu, when he acts like  _ this  _ all the time. He elects to ignore Atsumu’s whining and make dinner. “Is ramen okay with you? I’m not up for making anything fancy right now.”

“Yes please,” Atsumu mumbles. “‘Samu, I think I’m in love.”

It’s clear that Atsumu will not let go of this conversation anytime soon.

“I think you need to calm down,” Osamu says bluntly.

Atsumu flashes the middle finger, and Osamu threatens to stop making dinner. Atsumu promptly apologizes.

“Anyway, I’m sure you’ll get to see him again if you’re that desperate.”

Atsumu sighs. “I sure hope so.”

“Besides,” Osamu continues, “I know you’re going to find someone new soon anyway.”

Atsumu huffs.

-

He steps into the coffee shop once again a few days later. Atsumu would have come back to the shop much sooner than that, but the wound was still fresh.

Nonetheless, he orders his normal caramel macchiato with too much sugar and too much sweet. This time, he holds the cup with both hands and presses down on the lid to avoid spilling. Atsumu is paranoid about it.

(“It’s a traumatic experience, ‘Samu!”

“Quit your yapping and just order your damn coffee,” Osamu commanded. His boyfriend Suna grumbled in agreement, annoyed that Atsumu was disturbing them.)

Atsumu reaches for one of the straws in the holder, and his hand brushes against someone else’s. He turns his head to see who it is.

Lo and behold, it’s the cute red-head that laughed at him. Atsumu wants to cower away in shame now.

“Oh! You can take the straw, you were here first,” the boy says, and Atsumu reluctantly grabs the straw. “Hey, I recognize you!”

He scoffs. “What, as the guy who tripped over a spill the other day?”

“Well, yeah, but also, you’re Miya Atsumu! Pro volleyball player! I love watching MSBY matches!”

Atsumu looks at him, and it feels as if his eyes are  _ twinkling.  _ What the fuck. He can feel himself blush, and he clears his throat. “Oh, um, thanks?” Despite his status, he’s not used to being recognized in daily life.

“Yeah! I used to play volleyball myself, but I stopped after high school,” he says sheepishly. “I’m Hinata, by the way! Hinata Shouyou!”

Atsumu laughs. “Oh, really? What position did you play?”

“Wing spiker!”

Someone beside them mumbles an ‘excuse me,’ and the two move over to one of the side tables and sit down.

Their conversation continues for ages, as if they’re long-lost friends catching up on each other’s daily lives without missing a beat. Hinata talks about how his high school went to Nationals for three years in a row, but that they lost pretty early on.

“If Nationals had gone a little differently, we probably would’ve played against each other,” Hinata notes.

Atsumu laughs. “Huh. I guess you’re right.”

There’s a poignant but comfortable silence between them, until Atsumu clears his throat.

“We should play together sometime,” he suggests.

Hinata laughs sheepishly. “You flatter me. I’m out of shape, I don’t think I can play the same way I used to. Plus, you’re a professional.”

Atsumu’s face grows warm. “It doesn’t have to be a serious game. I don’t know, I want to spend more time with you.”

“Is this your way of asking me out?” Hinata asks, with a smirk on his face. “If so, you don’t need to beat around the bush with me.”

Atsumu did not think his face could get any warmer. He stands corrected. “I, um, I mean, yeah. You’re cute. I’d like to go on a date with you, if that’s okay.”

Hinata beams. “More than okay.”

They trade numbers before they leave the coffee shop, and plan their date for the following week. Atsunu feels like he’s floating when he gets home that afternoon.

“What are you so smug about?” Osamu asks.

Atsumu grins. “I got his name  _ and  _ number! We’re having our first date next week.”

“Congrats,” Osamu says, smiling slightly. “Knew you could do it.”


End file.
